Liv and Maddie: Softball Practice gone bad
by SDCdancer101
Summary: What happens when an innocent Softball practice goes wrong? Will life ever be the same for the Family and friends of Maddie Rooney? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie! This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it! I think i will update after i get around 7-10 reviews! So please review! BTW Sorry its been so long since i've updated! I've been busy!
1. The Practice that changed everything

It was an early Monday morning in the Rooney household. Maddie awoke to her alarm clock, which read 6:00 A.M. She quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Maddie took a quick shower, and got into some shorts and her favorite t- shirt. Then she quietly went down the stairs and towards the back yard where she would meet her best friend, Willow for practice before school. They wanted to be the first Freshman to ever make the Varsity Softball team. Maddie walked outside to see Willow sitting on the ground, in her old basketball uniform, stretching. Willow looked up when she heard the back door open, revealing a tired- looking Maddie.

"Hey Will." Maddie said before yawning.

"Hey Mads, Wow you look exhausted..."

Maddie looked at Willow with a "no duh" expression. After Maddie stretched, they took their places to practice catching and throwing. Maddie knew that Willow had a strong throwing arm. She also knew how tired she was from staying up late the previous night watching Sing it Loud with her sister, but she didn't care. All she cared about was making varsity.

"Alright Maddie, should I try my fast ball?" Willow asked.

As sleepy as Maddie was, she nodded her head, even though Willow had never thrown her fast ball before. She convinced herself she was fine. Willow prepared to throw a fast ball to Maddie. She threw the ball, but Maddie zoned out, and the ball ended up hitting maddie in the head, knocking her unconscious. Willow ran to her friend, and noticed that she was shaking. So she picked Maddie up and brought her into the house.

" Mrs. Rooney! Mr. Rooney! Help!" Willow called out in a panicked voice.

After a few moments, The parents came running down the stairs only to find their daughter on their couch having a seizure. Mr. Rooney grabbed the phone to call 911, while

Mrs. Rooney told Willow to get her daughter and two sons, who were still sleeping. Mr. Rooney got off the phone and ran over to try to hold Maddie down. Liv came down the stairs, followed by her brothers, Joey and Parker.

After a few minutes passed, the paramedics arrived and rushed Maddie to the hospital. All four kids started crying. Mr. Rooney got the kids attention and said,

" Kids, Maddie is going to be fine. We should all go to the hospital to be there for her. I know you guys have school, but this is a personal matter."

And with that, the Rooneys and Willow got dressed, got in the car, and drove to the hospital.


	2. The Hospital

When the Rooneys and Willow arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the front desk.

"We are here to see Madison Rooney." Mrs. Rooney Said to the woman at the desk.

The lady at the desk typed something into the computer and directed the group to the Intensive Care Unit. They walked into Maddie's room, and when Liv saw her sister and best friend laying there, attached to many machines, she immediately burst into tears.

"This is all my fault! I never should have tried my fast ball! I should have known how tired she was!" Willow cried.

"And I shouldn't have made her stay up watching Sing it loud!" Liv said softly, not singing the name of her TV show.

Mrs. Rooney gave Willow and Liv a comforting hug, telling them that Maddie will be fine.

After a few minutes, a doctor came in and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams. (A/N: I made up this character ) I will be taking care of Madison. I did a full evaluation and it seems as though she has suffered a traumatic brain injury. Whatever hit her in the head, caused her skull to fracture, and caused damage to her brain as well."

As the doctor was explaining Maddie's situation, Willow and Liv started to cry.

"We will have to do surgery because the blow to the head caused bleeding in her brain." Dr. Williams continued.

Soon after the doctor finished explaining what was going to happen, a group of nurses wheeled Maddie to the operating room. As Maddie's surgery got started, Mr. Rooney went to get the kids breakfast from the hospital cafeteria. Just then, Liv got a text from Diggie.

"Where are you, Maddie, Willow, and Joey? Is everything ok? The text read.

Liv replied quickly.

"Diggie, this morning Maddie and Willow were practicing softball. Maddie was tired because she stayed up late watching Sing it loud with me. Willow threw her fast ball, and it hit Maddie in the head. We are at the hospital and she is having surgery."

As she finished typing and sent the text, Liv started bawling. What would happen to Maddie? She wasn't only her twin sister, but her best friend. About half an hour passes, and Liv heard a knock on the door. She opened it, revealing Diggie who looked like he had been crying. She gave him a hug, and updated him on the situation. Now all they had to do was wait for the surgery to be over.


	3. After the Surgery

When Mr. Rooney got back from the hospital cafeteria, he was shocked to see Diggie sitting in a chair, crying.

"Diggie? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Mr. Rooney questioned.

Diggie looked at him with his tear-filled eyes and replied quietly,

"Well sir, when Liv told me what had happened, I came straight to the hospital to be here for Maddie. I ran out of class and I know I'll be in trouble but I just needed to be here."

A few minutes later, while the entire family was sitting in Maddie's hospital room, silently, Willow suggested that they say a prayer for Maddie. They held eachother's hands as they each took turns praying. After they finished praying, they all sat in silence thinking of Maddie.

The surgery took about 4 hours. When it was finished, the nurses rolled Maddie back to her room in the ICU. After the nurses checked Maddie's vital signs and left the room, Dr. Williams came in to talk to the family.

"I am pleased to say that the surgery was a success. We were able to stop the bleeding."

After he delivered the good news, he looked to the ground for a moment, which made the family nervous. They all looked at the doctor waiting for the bad news. In a soft voice, Dr. Williams said,

"The bad news is that as I said before, the blow to Madison's head cause a traumatic brain injury. There is a high possibility that this injury will leave her disabled. She will need help doing everyday things such as getting dressed, taking a bath, etc."

As the doctor finished explaining the situation, Liv, Willow, and even Diggie started to cry. Liv walked over to her sister, kissed her head, and through tears, whispered in her ear,

"Maddie, If you can hear me, I want you to know that I will do everything I can do to help you through this. You are not only my twin sister, but my best friend. I love you, Maddie. You're like my other half. I don't know what I would do without you. Just remember, no matter what happens, we will always be sisters by chance, friends by choice."

When Liv said the twin's iconic phrase, it may have been her imagination, but she felt Maddie's hand twitch. Liv knew Maddie would get through this. She's a fighter, and will never give up.


End file.
